Resonance
by Ore Fubar
Summary: Aku adalah manusia yang rusuh dalam depresiku / NaruDark!Hina / RnR ?


Naruto menarik napas dalam, lampu kuning di dalam kamar yang remang-remang membuatnya memikirkan perbuatan-perbuatan cabul.

Dalam 3 detik Naruto menjadi rabun, langit-langit kamar yang kelam membuyar dalam pandangannya. Tiap napas yang ditarik semakin terasa berat, seiring dengan suhu tubuh yang turun sedikit demi sedikit mengikuti ritme lembut sebuah cutter yang tenggelam di lengan kanannya.

Jangan meringis, _jangan_. Tetap fokus pada hal yang cabul, sementara sebelah tangannya mendarat kaku di atas paha gadis berambut biru tua yang tersenyum dalam depresinya.

Hinata Hyuuga mencondongkan badan, memiringkan kepala dan mengejek Naruto melalui tatapan. Cutter merah dibiarkan menancap begitu saja, napas si pirang yang berat dan melambat beradu dengan deru napas Hinata yang terburu-buru dan pendek.

Hinata mengulum bibir ke dalam, kaku untuk berkata.

Naruto berusaha melarikan retina nya pada benda-benda familiar yang menghuni kamar, gambar-gambar yang tertuang kurang bagus di kertas putih terlihat menempel di dinding bercat hijau. Sepertinya Hinata melukiskan namanya sesakit warna darah di atas almari yang berantakan, buku-buku diacuhkan berdebu dan menangis di bawah tumpukan baju.

Merasa semua itu tidak menarik, ketika bahunya dijatuhi kepala Hinata yang lunglai, Naruto menatap kasur di sudut kamar yang begitu rapi dan sangat sayang untuk dirusak. Berhasrat, ingin rasanya Naruto menghempaskan Hinata di atas kasur tersebut, menatap bangga pada gadis tersebut bahwa ia mendominasi ; dalam posisi lelaki secara seksual, meskipun nyatanya Naruto sadar bahwa dalam komitmen mereka, Hinata lah yang berkuasa.

Bahunya basah, Hinata bergetar. Naruto tidak mau menatap, tetap pada kasur serba cokelat di sudutnya.

"Masih mau bersamaku?"

Hinata bangun, matanya kosong dan mati. Naruto terdiam, masih awam untuk mengaku bahwa ia mengenal gadis itu dalam bentuk _asli_ dan _biasanya_. Namun jantungnya bertalu-talu hebat dan ia jatuh pada pesona wajah bundar dan helai-helai warna tua yang menggulung kusut, semburat jingga sejenak terpoles dalam bayangnya ; itu ketika ia pertama kali menemukan Hinata, di dalam kereta yang bergema dan diantara langit senja yang menjingga.

Cantik, lembut. Sakit, mati. Hinata Hyuuga.

"ya."

Tidak butuh 5 detik bagi Naruto untuk menunggu sebuah kejut sakit yang amat pedih di perutnya. Hinata membelai rambut pirangnya dengan sayang ; tersenyum dalam tangisnya yang tidak berdasar sebabnya. Naruto tidak merespon, masih amatir dilukai membuat kesadarannya kian menipis. Cutter di lengan dan perut ditarik lembut, Hinata memeluk kekasihnya dan menyuarakan senandung lagu dengan kerongkongannya yang sumbang.

"kau tidak bisa kembali."

Uzumaki Naruto. Pingsan dalam kunjungan perdananya ke rumah sang kekasih yang ia cinta. Berharap adegan cabul akan terlaksana, lain kata diganti dengan perban melilit sengit di lengan dan perutnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Resonance © Ore Fubar**

 _Naruto X Dark!Hinata_

 **Rated** : **M** _for language or violence scene_

 **Warning :** _Violence, DarkHinata, Out of character, Alternative universe, vulgar language, typo, kalimat diulang-ulang, etc._

.

.

.

 _Aku adalah manusia yang rusuh dalam depresiku._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1** : _Jingga_

.

 _Jingga adalah warna depresi yang tenggelam dan terberai diantara perganitan biru dan hitam. Dalam jingga aku melihat cantikmu, dalam jingga pula aku melihat sakitmu._

.

Di bawah langit yang berpoles oranye kalut, Naruto bertutur kasar dan memuntahkan keluh kesahnya pada tiang-tiang penyangga bangunan stasiun yang sepi penjamah.

Pemuda pirang berusia 17 tahun itu menekuk badan, kepalanya mendidih diraup emosi karena merasa terbuang ditinggalkan pulang oleh teman-teman sepermainannya. Kereta yang ia tunggu seperti menyengajakan diri untuk melambat dan memperpanjang durasi menunggu, hingga akhirnya si pemuda suntuk lalu memuntahkan pepatah tanpa henti.

Piket kelas yang memberatkan laju waktunya ia salahkan, kaki-kakinya berjalan tak tentu arah karena tak sabar ingin segera berangkat menuju peristirahatan yang nyaman. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah, seakan-akan waktu diciptakan hanya untuk menambah berat beban di tiap sarafnya.

Lelah menjadi orang linglung yang menggerutuk tidak bermutu, si pemuda secerah mentari itu duduk beringsut di kursi tunggu stasiun. Keadaan yang sepi dan menyedihkan membuat batinnya semakin memburuk, siasat untuk meloloskan diri dari piket kelas dan gebukan seksi kebersihan harus ia pertimbangkan. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas, ia tidak merasa sia-sia. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih terkendali meskipun hanya beberapa jeda detik, karena di detik selanjutnya iris biru laut itu menangkap eksistensi diantara langit yang jingganya menua.

 _P-perempuan!_

Pengalaman 1 tahun SMA tidak pernah berpacaran membuat eksistensi kaum hawa terasa sangat mengejutkan, Naruto mendadak merasa di perhatikan oleh sosok gadis yang hanya berdiri kaku di depan papan informasi. Tangan-tangannya bergerak alamiah untuk merapikan rambut serupa durian yang sumrawut, setidaknya ingin terlihat rapi di hadapan gadis asing meskipun _muka_ nya tidak menjamin akan menarik geming.

Dan . . . memang tidak ada yang terjadi, entah mengapa waktu terasa begitu cepat buatnya dan kereta yang dinanti telah datang tanpa diundang. Mungkin bukan kesempatannya untuk memulai suatu interaksi dengan lawan jenis yang saat ini masih berdiri kaku di papan informasi, seolah Naruto tidak bisa menjangkaunya secara imajiner meskipun jarak mereka tidak terpaut lebih dari 15 langkah. Ketika pintu kereta terbuka dan beberapa penumpangnya keluar dengan masing-masing wajah, Naruto bangkit. Ia berjalan melewati arus, nasib rumah terpencil membuatnya kesepian tanpa teman penumpang.

Si pirang tidak banyak berkelakuan, tidak berniat duduk pada kursi yang sangat lenggang minta ditempati. Suara perempuan yang menyerukan bahwa kereta akan berangkat menggema dalam gendang telinganya, sekilas ia meluaskan pandangan pada lorong kereta yang suram dengan 5 orang penghuni lainnya.

Berhubung ia berdiri tepat di dekat pintu, maka tak heran gebrakan pintu oleh seorang perempuan yang tertatih-tatih setelah berlari dapat mengagetkannya. Bahu Naruto menegang untuk 3 detik, pada detik ke 4 ia ber- _ah_ paham, perempuan itu adalah eksistensi yang berdiri di depan papan informasi.

Pintu kereta terbuka paksa setelah kaki kurus mengganjal di tengah, Naruto mundur dua langkah untuk memberi perempuan itu ruang lebih saat memasuki kereta. Dengan leluasa Naruto tatap perempuan itu dari pucuk kepala sampai sepatu warna ungu yang dikenakannya, sangat tidak umum bagi anak sekolahan untuk standar pendidikan Jepang.

Perempuan tersebut menunduk dengan kedua tangan menumpu berat pada lutut yang kaki-kakinya nampak kaku, gerakan napasnya terengah –sesekali terdengar erangan, badan Naruto seketika meremang merasakan hal ganjil ketika telinganya di dengungi erangan lelah tersebut.

Dalam perjalanan kereta yang cepat namun terasa monoton, Naruto tetap fokus pada perempuan di depannya. Masih dalam posisi membungkuk, dalam hati ia jujur merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yang nampak hanyalah tubuh kurus seorang perempuan yang menunduk akibat lelah berlari, rambut berwarna biru tua pendek menghiasi kepalanya –bagian depan terlihat lebih panjang dibandingkan bagian belakang yang sedikit mencuat ke atas.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala keras, setelah merasa berdosa menyengajakan diri menatap kaki ramping dan belahan dada yang sangat sedikit mengintip dibalik seragam si perempuan. Ia menoleh ke arah lain dengan malu, tsundere dalam hati senang -setidaknya ia mengetahui sedikit tentang perempuan.

Sinar-sinar jingga menyorot pada jendela kereta ketika kendaraan merayap itu selesai menyusuri terowongan. Danau membentang dan beberapa bangunan mirip hotel yang nampak seperti kubus dengan ornamen kotak-kotak menyambut mata, Naruto ketagihan untuk melihat kembali perempuan tersebut yang sepertinya sudah –

 _Sudah –_

Ada beberapa potret manusia yang Naruto kagumi. Mei Terumi, model majalah dewasa yang diam-diam ia simpan di laci yang terkunci rapat, Sabaku no Gaara yang ketampanannya membuat iri sekaligus patut dipuji, dan Haruno Sakura –gadis _musim semi_ yang telah ia suka 3 tahun lamanya.

Ada berapa? 3 orang, dan akan menjadi 4 orang dengan potret yang jauh lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan pose cabul Mei Terumi ataupun kharisma Gaara apalagi dada rata Sakura.

Mungkin Naruto terlalu melebihkan, atau memang senang mendramatisir waktu yang menghisap nyawanya. Tapi momen selama kereta berlari di atas rel jembatan danau adalah yang terbaik, setengah kewarasannya terkikis dan wajahnya yang sudah bodoh menjadi lebih bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Poni yang tidak lurus itu terlihat pendek dari sisi kanan sebelum akhirnya memanjang pada sisi kiri, bentuk wajah yang bundar dan lekuk halusnya terkotori warna jingga karena refleksi cahaya senja lewat jendela pun angkasa. Mata itu membuka, iris sewarna abu-abu menatap, tenang dan tanpa emosi, menghayutkan Naruto pada keterpesonaan tiada dua. Alisnya terlukis lurus tanpa kerutan atau kedutan emosi berarti, hidungnya terlihat kecil dan nyaris pesek namun ia terlihat cocok dan perfek. Bibirnya mengatup, sangat rapat seperti enggan berbicara, namun tidak nampak kering kerontang –malah berwarna merah muda menggemaskan, terlihat gemuk dan masih perawan – _bagaimana lembutnya bibir itu_? Naruto mendamba.

 _Aah_ , ia merasa menyedihkan. Potret perempuan berwajah datar yang separuh wajahnya tersorot cahaya saja mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar, Naruto harus benar-benar berguru pada Shikamaru tentang perempuan dan mencoba pengalaman lebih banyak agar ia tidak lagi amatir ketika menghadapi pesona perempuan yang terlalu mengejutkan.

Desir aneh melanda sejenak. Di tengah-tengah pesona perempuan tersebut, sekelebat rasa sakit yang tak kasat mata dapat Naruto rasakan. _Rasakan_ , hanya impresi dari pandangannya pada sepasang mata kosong tanpa cahaya, seolah-olah ia memang sakit tak bernyawa.

Ketika tanpa diinginkan kereta sudah sampai tujuan, dan cahaya senja itu menghilang, Naruto menyadari bahwa sepanjang gema rel dan lantunan jam di tangannya berdenting, ia tak henti menatap perempuan tersebut.

Pun hal yang sama terjadi pada si perempuan sendiri, yang tidak gentar melawan tatapan kagum Naruto dengan sorot air muka datar tidak beremosi. Sampai pada akhirnya pintu kereta terbuka, suara perempuan menyeru agar penumpang berhati-hati saat keluar berdengung di speaker sudut lorong, dan perempuan yang kini Naruto anggap cantik itu keluar dari kereta setelah melakukan gestur anggukan kepala, tanda perpisahan tanpa kata-kata.

Naruto terkaget, ikut keluar, dan ingin menyusul. Namun penumpang lain sangat rakus untuk merebut jalan pulang, terpaksa si pirang menyisihkan diri sampai pintu tersebut lenggang dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas.

Entah kenapa stasiun tempatnya biasa berhenti terlihat ribut dari biasanya. Susah payah Naruto melirik kesana-kemari seperti orang kehilangan, dan ia memang kehilangan. Kehilangan sosok yang membuatnya berdebar dan lupa bernapas, tanpa sadar menjadi benih cinta pertama –tidak sekedar suka semata, dan jelas _berbeda_ dengan perasaannya kepada Haruno Sakura.

Namun waktu tidak mengizinkannya untuk dapat menemukan apa yang ia ingin, jingga terus menggelap hingga akhirnya langit berubah seram tanpa titik-titik bintang. Ia berjalan menyusuri dan mengkikis jarak stasiun-rumahnya dengan kepala berkabut, benar-benar tidak sabar ingin segera berjumpa kembali. Berjumpa bersama gadis cantik berambut gelap bersepatu ungu, yang terlihat cantik dan sakit hingga muncul perasaan ambigu.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai pulang selarut ini?!"

Rambut merah meliuk-liuk di udara dengan sebuah spatula mengacung untuk posisi menampar. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, potret seram itu menyambutnya di pintu rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mind to RnR?_

 _10 : 24_

.

.

 _Danke! Tchüss!_

 _Ore_


End file.
